


"You didn't have to bring the nice hoodie."

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, boba gets into a lot of fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt from an anon on tumblr: "I know you like me, don't deny it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You didn't have to bring the nice hoodie."

“I know you like me, don’t deny it.” Boba grins, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He must’ve got a tooth knocked out, he’s bleeding a lot for it to just be a fucked up nose. Vader sighs, shaking his head before holding out a hoodie to Boba.

“Put this on, it’s cold out.”

“So you _do_ like me.” Boba tugs it on, smug.

“I don’t want you catching a cold and getting the whole dorm sick before finals.” Vader rolls his eyes.

“You brought me your nice hoodie.” Boba walks over as Vader turns to head back towards the campus.

“I knew you’d be hurt.”

“You wanted me to be comfortable.” Boba waits for Vader to respond, but the taller man says nothing. Boba shoves his hands into the hoodie pocket, careful to push up the hoodie’s sleeve when he wipes away the blood again.

“You could’ve brought me that crappy hoodie you wear when you have your science course. You didn’t have to bring me the nice one.”

“You got into a fight again, I wasn’t going to bring the one with chemical stains.”

“How did you know I got into a fight?”

“You went out for drinks alone. You _always_ get into a fight when that happens.”

“I won.” Boba shrugs, looking across the street at the stores.

“You’re bleeding.”

“I still won.” he huffs. Vader sighs but says nothing for the rest of the walk, going right to the bathroom once they’re inside. He comes back with the first aid kit, knowing Boba would refuse painkillers if he tried to offer them.

“You’re going to bed once I’m done patching you up. You don’t get to stand outside and smoke, you’ve got morning classes tomorrow.”

Boba groans, letting his head fall back against the futon. “Fuck, I do?”

“Tomorrow’s Wednesday, Boba, of course you have morning classes. You need to be up at seven.” Vader rolls his eyes, starting to clean the cut on Boba’s cheek. Boba hisses but doesn’t flinch away, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I don’t want to wake up at seven.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you got into a fight.”

“I _won_ the fight.”

“Your nose is broken, you have a black eye, and you split your knuckles.”

“ _I won_.”

Vader doesn’t respond to that, working in silence until Boba sighs, pulling his hand away when Vader tries to bandage his knuckles.

“You didn’t have to bring the nice hoodie.”

“Of course I did.” Vader rolls his eyes, grabbing Boba’s hand back and applying ointment to the wounds on his knuckles. “I was worried about you.”

“So you like me.” Boba manages to sound smug even as he winces at the sting.

“Was that ever in question?”


End file.
